Generally, Video games such as action games and role-playing games make characters act in a virtual game space correspondingly to operation input by users. In such games including multi-playable games, a plurality of player characters operated by a plurality of users is made to be appeared, and the plurality of player characters progresses the game cooperatively (as described in Patent literature 1).
In such multiplayer games, a session participated by the plurality of users is created for each stage on one of computers operated by the plurality of users or a network server communicably connected with the computers. Thereby, the session is an area allowing communication connection among the plurality of users. The stage will be multi-playable when a user (host player) creates a session, and another user (guest player) joins the first session, as described in Patent literature 2.
In the games with the plurality of player characters are composed of a plurality of scenarios corresponding to the plurality of player characters. For example, a game includes a scenario 1 progressed by a player character A teaming up with a player character B and a scenario 2 progressed by a player character C teaming up with a player character D.